


triangular merger

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ardyn, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, OT3, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: Ardyn Izunia didn't become a billionaire without knowing how to leverage all the assets in his portfolio. Two of them in particular have great synergistic potential.This indulgent little romp takes place in the same AU as "waiting on you".





	1. letter of intent

**Author's Note:**

> My Ardyn/Ignis song is "User Friendly" by Marilyn Manson.  
> Tags will be updated as necessary.

His inbox was down to three unread emails, all the others sorted into individual folders based on project and after that flagged in order of importance. Next week’s meetings were scheduled and his expense report from the previous week’s summit in London was submitted. Accounts Payable always appreciated his organized receipts but they never failed to berate him when he sent in his expenses past ten days.

Ignis rolled backwards in his high-backed office chair and breathed a long sigh. It was Friday night and he was looking forward to catching a late hot yoga class on his way home and spending some quality time with his DVR; he still hadn't caught up with the shows he had recorded over the holidays. He had been traveling so much that he couldn't even remember which episode of Westworld he had left off on.

“Five-thirty; not bad for a Friday at quarter end,” he said to himself, and from his doorway he heard a response.

“Still here, Ignis. Your dedication doesn't go unnoticed.” Ardyn Izunia stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest.

“You're actually in the office for once,” Ignis replied, “your presence doesn't go unnoticed.”

“Ah, you know, I prefer to be out with prospects and partners rather than cooped up in this office,” Ardyn shrugged. “Were you headed out?”

“I was,” Ignis said tentatively. This wouldn't be the first time that Ardyn had asked him to work late on a weekend or handle an early meeting because he had something else he would rather be doing. “Why do you ask?”

“Don't be so cautious. I thought you might like to get a drink with me. My plans changed at the last minute and you didn't have anything on the schedule, I'm sure.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I had plans,” he replied. Ardyn had no need to know how mundane they were.

“Aw, come on. You're so boring. Remember the last time I took you out for a drink?” Ardyn cocked his head to the side playfully.

Ignis certainly remembered, and still had a scar from Ardyn's teeth on his inner thigh in case he tried to forget. “It's been over a year. What makes you bring this up now?” He eyed his executive Vice President suspiciously. He was under no delusion that what he and his boss had was anything more than stress relief and indulging each other in a mutual kink or two; at the same time, Ignis hadn't had time to date recently and was on the verge of sacrificing his better judgement if Ardyn was truly looking for something temporary that night.

However, while Ardyn had never been specific with Ignis about his personal life, Ignis was also fairly sure his libertine superior was involved in some type of relationship, based on absences, hushed phone conversations, and packages that had arrived for his boss at the office. The receptionist had brought a couple of them to Ignis while Ardyn had been out of the office for a week, and after opening one and finding designer sex toys, he decided he was never opening another box with his boss’s name on it unless his job was at stake.

“I’m bringing it up because I want to have a couple of drinks with the best VP of strategic acquisitions that I ever fucked on top of my desk,” Ardyn spoke quietly, in case the office wasn't as empty as they thought it was.

“That was before I was your VP of strategic acquisitions,” Ignis pointed out evenly, ignoring Ardyn’s vulgarity. The memory of the smooth lacquered wood beneath his bare chest and in his hands as Ardyn’s face was buried in his ass was a mental image that he still used to fuel his fire when he was jerking off. As much as Ignis still found Ardyn attractive, if his boss was actually in a relationship as he assumed, he wasn't going to allow Ardyn to rekindle old feelings.

“Details,” Ardyn waved his hand dismissively and Ignis blinked. His boss was, as always, equal parts slime and sexy. Textbook Ardyn Izunia.

“Fine,” Ignis sighed, “one drink. Then I'm going home,” he added for good measure.

“Splendid.” Ardyn turned for the door of Ignis’s office, “Let me grab my coat.”

Ignis shut off his computer, popping the laptop off the dock and tucking it into his Hermes briefcase. Before he shut the lights off he cleaned his glasses, checked his hair in the mirror that hung on the back of his office door, and straightened the collar stays in his shirt. No reason to look sloppy, even for a social outing he didn't want to participate in.

\---

The two men walked briskly down the bustling Manhattan sidewalk towards their destination. It was only three blocks from the office, so Ignis barely had time to warm up before they arrived in front of a modern-looking restaurant with an industrial feel to the exterior, dark wood and metal patina and glass.

“Hammerhead?” Ignis said, looking up at the sign on the awning at the restaurant. “I've heard of this place, seems like your assistant is always making reservations here.”

“It's one of my favorites,” Ardyn’s smile gleamed under the street lamp. “Unfortunately, they won't bump another table, even for me, but you don't mind sitting at the bar, do you?”

“Not for one drink,” Ignis was fairly sure at this point that Ardyn had had some type of ulterior motive; then again, in all the years he had worked with and for Ardyn, he couldn't remember a time when the older man didn't have something up his sleeve. That combined with his charisma and good looks was made him so successful in everything he did.

Ardyn opened the door for Ignis; he entered the busy restaurant with his boss at his heels. The hostess smiled at Ignis, and upon seeing Ardyn blinked nervously. “Good evening, Mr. Izunia. I don't think I have a table in...uh, your preferred section tonight, and I don't see that you have a reservation.”

“That's all right, Iris,” he said in his dismissive way. “My colleague and I are just here for a drink. We’ll sit at the bar.”

“Oh,” she replied, her posture relaxing slightly. “Feel free to seat yourself, then.”

Ignis glanced over his shoulder at the flustered girl as he followed Ardyn to the bar, taking a seat at one of the pub tables. “What was that?”

“I told you, I'm a regular here,” Ardyn said casually. His eyes scanned the room and his face broke into a smile at the sight of a slender young waiter with a mop of dark hair and a clearly forced smile on his face. “Excuse me,” he said, raising his hand at the waiter as he walked past.

The waiter stopped in front of their table, and while he spoke to Ardyn, Ignis noticed the young man surreptitiously glancing at him every time there was a break in the conversation. He didn't pay attention to what his boss was saying to the waiter; probably trying to cut some type of deal to get a table even though they wouldn't be staying for dinner. Instead, Ignis took the opportunity to examine the exchange between the waiter and Ardyn. While his exterior was cool and detached, Ignis had uncanny observational skills in social situations; this combined with his attention to detail contributed to his success in his position. His boss had a familiar tone to his normally aloof voice, and Ignis could have sworn that the waiter had a flush running up the back of his neck from beneath the collar of his charcoal grey shirt. The waiter was a good-looking guy, full of slightly gothy, boy-next-door charm. Ardyn had good taste, although he wondered offhandedly why a man of his boss’s status would have such a profound interest in a waiter when he could have his pick of the Manhattan elite.

“Ignis,” Ardyn said, bringing him out of his analytical reverie, “what would you like to drink?”

“MacAllan 18 Year, if you have it,” he replied. “Neat.”

The waiter nodded and smiled. “One of my favorites. I'll go put these in at the bar for you and I'll have your actual waiter come by a little later on. Unfortunately this isn't my section.” He glanced pointedly at Ardyn when he said the last part.

When the waiter departed towards the bar, Ignis set his hand underneath his chin and looked pointedly at Ardyn. “Let me guess,” he started, and his boss blinked innocently, “that man is either the reason I've been running your early morning meetings for the last year, or he’s about to be that reason.”

“Was it so obvious?” The corner of Ardyn's mouth turned up into a mischievous smile. “I saw you looking at him too. Noctis is quite a catch, isn't he?”

“Is he your boyfriend, or…?” Ignis asked casually.

Ardyn smiled and shrugged lightly. “We’re not much for titles. I’m rather fond of him in a variety of ways, and he feels similarly about me.”

Ignis pursed his lips. So his name was Noctis. “You’re not going to ask me to give Noctis a job, are you? Because whether or not you're intimate with him has no bearing on my decision as to who to hire for my open senior analyst position.”

A different waiter came by with Ignis’s scotch and Ardyn's Pinot Noir, leaving them on the table. Ignis reached for his wallet, and Ardyn caught his hand in his own. “My invitation,” he said, and produced several bills. “No, I'm not asking you to hire him. I'm well acquainted with his talents and I assure you, P&L analysis is not amongst his strong points. Besides, it's already distracting enough having you at the office with me,” Ardyn grinned. “I’d be in an uncomfortable position if you were both there.”

“So...why bring me here to flirt with me in front of your boyfriend, then? I don't really appreciate being used as a means to an end, and I've got better things to do than get in the middle of whatever relationship issue-”

“My only relationship issue is that as fond as I am of him, I can't forget how much I enjoy being with you,” Ardyn took a sip of his wine and glanced conspiratorially at Ignis over the top of his glass. “I have a proposition for you.”

Ignis swirled his scotch in his glass and sipped the liquor thoughtfully. He didn't completely trust Ardyn but wanted to hear him out before making any decisions. “Go on,” he said, recognizing the look on Ardyn’s face from any number of meetings. It was the face he made when he was confident that he had his prey in his sights, all he needed to do was close the deal.

“What's your take on him? Noctis, I mean?”

“Are you really asking me if I think your...whatever he may be, is hot? Are you a fifteen year old girl?” Ignis raised his eyebrows over the wire rims of his glasses.

“Do you really talk to your boss in that manner?” Ardyn took another sip of wine, narrowing his golden brown eyes at Ignis.

“I do when he opts to involve me in his sex life,” Ignis replied, his exterior nonplussed. Internally, he was caught between irritation and intrigue, which basically summed up his entire personal and professional relationship with Ardyn. “I feel like you've been trying to proposition me ever since we left the office, to be perfectly honest. Is that what you're doing?”

“In a manner of speaking. I had an idea, you could say. Perhaps a wild delusion, but nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Ardyn continued. “Given the chance, would you be interested in sleeping with him?”

Ignis nearly spit out his scotch but managed to maintain his composure. “What kind of question is that?” He removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Of all the topics Ignis expected to discuss with his superior, this was very low on the list.

“One that I’m curious to know the answer to. He's excellent in bed, Ignis.” Ardyn was completely shameless in his offer, as if Noctis was a car in his collection that Ignis wanted to take for a spin.

“This isn't some kind of indecent proposal? You’re not trying to trade sexual favors with your...whatever for something from me?” Ignis was still incredulous at Ardyn's audacity, despite knowing him fairly well on and off the boardroom table. “How does Noctis feel about this?” Ignis took a long swallow of his scotch.

“No strings attached. That's one of the things I appreciate about our relationship outside of the office. I just want to be with two attractive men at the same time. And he and I haven't discussed it yet. Noctis looks naive, but don't be mistaken. He's asked independently for things I never would have expected of him. The internet is a wonderful thing, I suppose. However you slice it, this has been a very pleasant year and I'd love to have you as a part of that.”

Ignis sighed. Nothing was ever truly “no strings attached” with Ardyn, and he knew he shouldn't say yes. On the other hand, Ardyn was a difficult man to refuse and Noctis was very much Ignis’s type; small build, dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, sulky yet vulnerable face that meant he probably really liked cuddling but would never admit to it. “Let me know what the two of you decide. I'm not investing anything in this without inclination that it will go somewhere. And give me more than twenty minutes’ notice next time,” he finally replied with an amicable, brief warning.

Ardyn smiled, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the conversation. “Fantastic,” he replied. “Now that personal business is out of the way, let’s discuss the meeting we have on Monday with Aldercapt. I think we’re about to make headway with acquiring Accordo LLC, and we need to make sure GTC Nifelheim is on our side.”

Ignis nodded. This was the type of business conversation that Ignis had expected of his boss, not the proposition of a threesome with Ardyn’s significant other that Ignis hadn’t even been properly introduced to. He spent the next half hour drinking expensive scotch and discussing their final bid strategy while keeping a close eye on Noctis, watching his movements, gestures, and reactions to the tables he waited on. Once or twice, he saw Noctis look in their direction, and each time Ignis made a point to glance back at the very least. He held his liquor reasonably well, but scotch was potent and towards the bottom of the glass, he flashed Noctis a smile when he saw the young waiter eyeing him from the bar.

Their wordless flirting didn't escape Ardyn’s watchful eye, and Ignis saw the satisfied flicker in his boss’s eye when he caught sight of Ignis and Noctis exchanging glances. Ardyn tried to call their waiter over to request another round, but Ignis politely declined, knowing that another drink was a mistake for many reasons. Draining the last of the scotch in his glass, Ignis reached for his coat. “Thanks for the drink,” he said.

“So soon?” Ardyn teased. “You and Noctis were just about to hit it off.”

“I’m heading out now,” Ignis emphasized the last word, buttoning his navy blue wool trench coat and wrapping his cashmere scarf around his face. “I’ll see you Monday,” he added pointedly.

“Perhaps sooner,” Ardyn added conspiratorially.

Ignis smiled behind the cover of his scarf. “Have a good night, Ardyn.” He hailed a cab outside Hammerhead and for the ride back, thought of the afternoon that Ardyn had blown him under his desk while he took notes on a WebEx meeting, and their leisurely fuck on top of the executive boardroom table. Ignis told himself every time that sex with Ardyn was a bad decision, but whatever doubt he had invariably slipped away at about the same time Ardyn slipped his hands down Ignis’s tailored pants.

The taxi dropped him off at his Upper East Side condominium just before he was hard enough for anyone to notice. Ignis couldn't wait to get in the door, pour another glass of scotch and picture Noctis, with those deep blue eyes staring up at Ignis from between his knees, attending to Ignis’s arousal with his soft hands and skilled mouth.

Hot yoga would have to wait until tomorrow. He was already sweating too much for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is such trash ^^;;;;;
> 
> So I've got the actual Ardyn/Ignis fic that prefaces this one in the pipeline but, y'know...sometimes the prequel comes second. I've had the idea for an Ardyn/Ignis office AU for a while (it actually predates the sugar daddy one) and it was too perfect to have Ignis be the designated VP, Office Space-style, who has to run meetings for Ardyn when he'd rather stay in bed with Noct than work XD


	2. asset valuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis/Noctis, NS4W. I'm not tagging this fic as Ignoct but if the pairing turns you off completely, please skip this chapter. 
> 
> "Come Undone" by Duran Duran is a good choice for this chapter if you want some sexy musical accompaniment.

“God, I’m starving.” Noctis stood in front of the refrigerator in Ardyn’s apartment, a pair of the older man’s black pajama pants draped low on his hips and pooling on the floor at his feet. He rolled the waistband over a couple of times as he opened the door and peered inside. “I thought there was some pizza left,” he called over his shoulder. “Did you eat it all?”

“You finished it last night, right before you passed out on the couch,” Ardyn said, wandering out of the bathroom in a dark green silk bathrobe, his hair still wet from the shower. “Besides, cold pizza is horrid for breakfast.”

“Cold pizza is the best for breakfast,” Noctis raised a defiant eyebrow at Ardyn, closing the refrigerator door. “Well, if you don’t have anything to eat and your chef is on vacation, I guess I'll head home...unless you want to go out.” He had been called to Hammerhead the night before to cover Cindy’s shift at the last minute; she was normally gracious about picking up Noctis’s shifts when he called out for either legitimate or Ardyn related reasons, and he didn't want to leave her hanging. Noctis wasn't in the mood to defy Ardyn that night and had actually been looking forward to seeing him, so he agreed to let Ardyn’s driver pick him up when his shift finished and ferry him to the older man’s Chelsea condo. He almost reconsidered when Ardyn showed up early in the evening at Hammerhead with a colleague, but he had generally behaved himself and moreover, his blonde companion was even better looking and seemed much more personable than the last attractive colleague Ardyn had decided to trot out in front of Noctis early in their relationship.

“You don’t have any clothes other than your Hammerhead uniform, which smells like steak and looks like it’s been sitting on my bedroom floor all night,” Ardyn noted, “this is why I keep telling you to leave spares here for times like these.” He looked Noctis over from head to toe. “I shouldn’t complain, as I do love when you’ve got no choice but to be naked. Though I will say I like the way my pants look on you,” he said appreciatively, taking a coffee cup down from the cupboard and starting the espresso machine.

“I could eat a whole stack of pancakes,” Noctis thought out loud, completely ignoring Ardyn’s sexual advances. He considered the logistics of going out, which indeed involved pants that he didn’t have, and thought of the night before at the restaurant, specifically focusing on Ardyn’s companion. “Hey,” Noctis leaned against the counter, pressing his palms against the cold marble. “Who was that guy with you at Hammerhead?”

“Ah yes, I thought you noticed him,” Ardyn replied, espresso pouring into his cup from the built-in unit on the wall. “He certainly noticed you.”

Noctis faced Ardyn with his hands on his hips. “What’s his deal? If this is another jealous ex of yours that you’re looking to mindfuck, I’ll pass,” he finally replied after turning a few different remarks over in his head. He actually hadn’t minded Ardyn’s colleague’s attention, although it made waiting on his tables while trying to ignore Ardyn rather difficult.

Ardyn laughed sharply, taking a sip of espresso. “Hardly,” he said, shaking his head. “His name is Ignis Scientia and he's one of the executives with a dotted line to me. We work very closely together, and it turns out we have similar taste in both restaurants and wait staff.”

A flush started creeping up Noctis’s neck at the thought of Ardyn’s well-dressed colleague being interested in him. Compared to a year or so ago when Ardyn had brought Ravus to Hammerhead and tried to use Noctis to make him jealous, Ignis seemed to be a much friendlier companion, at least from the numerous times he had made eye contact and smiled at Noctis. “You haven’t been to Hammerhead with him before. I’d remember seeing him.”

“I’m sure you would,” Ardyn nodded slyly. “He seemed rather taken by you as well.” He leaned in and kissed Noctis’s lips, pressing him up against the countertop as he explored his mouth with his tongue. “With good reason, might I add.”

Noctis slid his arms around Ardyn’s waist and held onto the slippery silk belt while he kissed his lover. “I thought you’d be jealous of someone else being interested in me,” he commented when he came up for air.

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, tracing his finger along Noctis’s lower lip. “Perhaps if you intended to dissolve our partnership for someone else,” he said, “but no one ever said there wasn’t room for more than just you and me in my bed.”

Noctis looked up at Ardyn and felt a strange, excited flutter in his stomach. “You mean, like...a three-way?” He remembered the first night he spent in Ardyn’s opulent bedroom, wondering if the giant bed had ever held more than two people, and was now curious if one of those people had been Ignis.

“Yes, a threesome, Noct. I assume you’ve never been part of one,” Ardyn leaned against the island and sipped his espresso thoughtfully.

Noctis shook his head. He had only seen threesomes in porn, and of course Prompto loved to talk about the idea of being with two girls at the same time, which never particularly interested Noctis. Crossing the kitchen to the espresso machine and brewing his own Americano, he thought of a hundred things to ask Ardyn before deciding on the simplest question. “I guess you have?”

“I have,” Ardyn replied, “like any other gathering, with the right participants, they can be quite the experience. Never with Ignis, though.”

“You’ve, uh, been with him though,” Noctis continued, opening the refrigerator and taking out the milk and simple syrup, mixing liberal quantities of both with his espresso. “In bed, I mean.”

“I’d use the term ‘bed’ loosely, but yes, I’ve had sex with him. He looks quite serious, but he’s much less of a gentleman when you get him hard and naked. I think you two would enjoy each other’s company, and I’d also enjoy being in both of your company.” Ardyn shook his head at Noctis’s mug. “Would you like some espresso with your cup of milk and sugar?”

Noctis took a long swallow of his coffee. “Bite me. I don’t know how you drink this stuff black.” He pursed his lips, deep in thought. Ardyn had asked him for many things during their relationship, both in and out of the bedroom. He always respected Noctis when he had set a hard limit and stopped if whatever they were doing was painful in an unpleasant way, and as a result Noctis had come to implicitly trust him when it came to sexual requests. Ardyn was still an incorrigible flirt, and Noctis wasn’t surprised to find out that he had his eye on other men. As hard as Noctis had tried to keep romantic feelings out of his relationship with Ardyn, he couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous that Ardyn wanted to invite another man into their bed despite his own surface attraction to Ignis.

Noctis considered his last thought and remembered that as committed as they had been for the past year and a half, it was ultimately Ardyn’s bed. He let Cindy and Iris refer to Ardyn as his boyfriend, although never to Ardyn’s face; it was easier than arguing with them. For whatever reason, Ardyn and Noctis were still hesitant to give their relationship a name, despite the length of time it had gone on.

Last night at Hammerhead, Noctis had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Ignis, even while he was engaged in his own conversation with Ardyn. As he spoke with Ardyn at Hammerhead, his gaze slowly wandered in Ignis’s direction. Ignis was the picture of professional good looks - impeccable fashion sense, trendy pompadour hairstyle, and designer briefcase that Noctis wouldn't have been able to identify six months ago. Personal style aside, Noctis had been mesmerized with Ignis’s full lips more than anything else; it was no secret that Noctis loved to kiss and be kissed, and while Ardyn was an excellent kisser, the thought of Ignis’s plush mouth pressing against his own was enough to send a rush of blood to his dick.

He looked up from his coffee to see Ardyn grinning at him. “Penny for your thoughts,” he said, “I lost you there for a minute. Were you considering my proposal?”

Noctis shrugged, trying to appear nonplussed. “I mean...he’s definitely hot,” he explained, attempting to shake off his awkwardness, “but I guess I feel kinda weird about having a threesome with some guy I don’t even know.”

“You’ve slept with people whose last names you didn’t know before,” Ardyn pointed out.

“That was in college. I’m twenty-five now. Can I at least have a conversation with him before I consider letting you both put your dicks in me?”

Ardyn’s eyebrows were raised high enough to be a part of his hairline. “I never expected you to ask for double penetration. You impress me, Noct.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You’re such a perv sometimes. I’m not asking for DP,” he said, his asshole twitching at the thought, and he bit his lip. “I want to actually meet him at least once before we do...stuff...together, okay? Give him my phone number or something, unless you don’t trust me.”

“I trust that you’ll be very impressed with him. Ignis is quite appealing. I’ll have him reach out to you, but only if you promise not to have phone sex with him? Because you’re still awful at that,” Ardyn taunted. “I’ll give him your phone number and let him know you’re off on Wednesday.”

“That’s why you and I FaceTime now when you travel,” Noctis reminded Ardyn, gulping his coffee and wishing he had something to eat with it. “Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s get some food, we can watch that car show you like while we eat.”

“I’ll see if that bagel place you like delivers,” Ardyn sighed with mock exasperation, but the smile on his face told Noctis all he needed to know about how pleased the older man was. “If you’re already staying for breakfast, then I’m hoping I can convince you to stay for dinner. I’ve got to take care of some email and and I have a presentation to review but I can do that this afternoon when you take your requisite post-orgasm nap,” he said, his tone jocular, but they both knew that was how the afternoon would progress.

“Sounds like a plan,” Noctis crossed his arms over his bare chest and smiled at both proposals on the table.

\---

While he was texting with Prompto on his train ride home from Hammerhead Sunday evening, a text flashed onto his screen.

> Good evening. This is Ardyn’s associate, Ignis.

> oh hey what's up?

Noctis typed his response with trepidation, his guard going up immediately. He tried to act cool, but he didn’t know after a few glances and smiles if Ignis was trustworthy or if he was like Ardyn with a better haircut and glasses.

> Could you visit me at my office Tuesday morning before your shift at the restaurant? Dress for a job interview.

> you’re offering me a job? Ardyn told you what was up right

> No and yes. You’re here to interview for the open financial analyst position as far as everyone else is concerned. The receptionist will be expecting you at nine o’clock.

> ok

> I look forward to our conversation. I regretted not being able to speak to you Friday.

> thanks see you Tuesday

He set his phone down incredulously and concentrated his gaze on the subway map with the intensity of a first-time New York City subway rider. Apparently Ardyn wasn’t lying to him; he wasn't alone in his interest from the weekend before. Noctis hadn’t had butterflies from a text message this badly since Ardyn had sent him bedsheets and suggestive texts at the beginning of their relationship.

Before he knew it, Tuesday morning had come and Noctis was riding the elevator up to the fifty-second floor of the mirrored Manhattan high-rise that was the headquarters of Citadel Investments. He knew where Ardyn worked but had never been invited to his office; Ardyn preferred to keep their relationship under wraps in a professional setting, though he supposed the cat was out of the bag with at least Ignis at this point. He had unearthed his only suit and made sure it still fit; Noctis was sure he had gained weight between the staff meals at Hammerhead and dining with Ardyn, but was pleasantly surprised that it fit better than the last time he had put it on to interview with Cid. He thought back to how thin and malnourished he was when he was living off of Cup Noodle and off-brand energy drinks and decided that for better or worse, Ardyn’s arrangement had drastically improved his quality of life.

Noctis peeked into the office through the frosted glass doors and sighed. There was a time before he met Ardyn when his life actually made sense, and he didn’t think about doing things like meeting a stranger via alibi because his sugar daddy was interested in having a threesome. He repeated his prior thought to himself and shook his head while he straightened his tie. Ardyn would have some kind of comment on the cheapness of his suit, he was sure; he was also sure that he needed to stop thinking about Ardyn otherwise he was going to be late to meet Ignis. He pushed the door open, plastering his face with his trademark waiter’s grin, and checked in with the receptionist.

“I’m...Noctis Caelum. I have a nine o'clock interview with Ignis Scientia for financial analysis.” He felt like a nervous idiot almost immediately after finishing the sentence; one of the reasons he never quit his job at Hammerhead before he met Ardyn was because he hated job interviews so much.

“All right,” the receptionist said, picking up the phone receiver. “I’ll let HR know that you’re here.”

“Monica, I’ll see him now, and I’ll call HR when we’re finished,” Ignis appeared behind the receptionist’s desk, and Noctis felt his heart jump into his throat. “Glad you could make it, Noctis. If you’ll follow me back to my office,” he asked, his calm voice beckoning Noctis, leading the way through the rows of cubicles. He quickly glanced around as he kept pace with Ignis, trying to see if he could find where Ardyn sat. Ignis’s office was along a wall in a row of closed doors, and at the end he saw a corner office with Ardyn’s name on the placard.

Ignis opened the door and motioned for Noctis to enter. He sat down in the guest chair opposite Ignis’s desk, and Ignis closed the door behind him. Noctis glanced backwards to see that there was no glass partition in the door, and while the window behind Ignis’s chair afforded an incredible view of New York City, there was no possible way that anyone could see inside.

“Did you have any trouble finding the office?” Ignis crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his desk. He was even better dressed than he was on Friday; Noctis decided that Friday’s attire must have been what Ignis considered casual. Today, Ignis wore a navy blue suit befitting a man in his position paired with a crisp gray and white pinstriped shirt with a surprisingly coordinated mint green tie. Every piece was tailored to fit him exactly. Noctis observed the French cuffs and silver cufflinks that matched his Rolex Oyster Perpetual; he silently congratulated himself on wearing his Audemars Piguet today, even if it was paired with a suit that came off of a department store sale rack several years ago.

“Yeah, the building is hard to miss,” Noctis replied, testing his stoic counterpart’s tolerance for humor.

“I suppose amongst all the skyscrapers in Manhattan, the glass windows on this one are the most brilliant,” Ignis chuckled. “Relax, Noctis. Like you, I just want to get to know each other a little better, considering the arrangement my always-professional superior has suggested.”

Noctis blinked and then let himself smile genuinely. “Sounds good,” he said with a nod. “I guess you’ve known Ardyn for a while then, huh?”

“Since I was hired here a few years ago.” Ignis leaned towards Noctis and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Tell me about your relationship with him.”

“I guess…” Noctis swallowed. He didn’t want to tell Ignis that Ardyn was essentially his sugar daddy, but he also didn’t want to lie because it would be easy enough for Ignis to discover the truth. “We’re kind of in a relationship. A, uh, sexual relationship. We have been for a while now. It’s not like we’re completely exclusive, otherwise you and I wouldn't be having this conversation...” Noctis lowered his voice, glancing at the walls and door. “Is he here today?”

“He is, but his morning is blocked off with meetings. Do you have reason to believe that he’d be upset if he knew you were here?” Ignis raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “He made it sound like your relationship was open to my participation.”

Noctis shook his head. “Just...he kinda keeps work and personal separate,” he explained.

Ignis laughed quietly. “Maybe as far as you’re concerned. He’s been quietly and not-so-quietly sexually harassing me since my third day on the job. It was easier to give in than to resist, especially once I stopped trying to convince myself that I didn’t want him.”

“He’s a total douchebag sometimes but kinda hard to refuse,” Noctis agreed, chuckling. Ignis had seemed friendly but overly formal, and Noctis was beginning to see that Ignis’s decorum was as much of a facade as his own extroverted persona. He let himself relax slightly. “So...you're single then? Or does Ardyn have a network of swinger couples that he's never mentioned to me?”

“Married to my work, unfortunately,” Ignis replied with a wry smile. “Same question for you, do you two typically have other partners? I’m kind of surprised that Ardyn is interested in a threesome at this point, because he hasn't come on to me outside of casual flirting in at least a year. Perhaps he’s not as possessive as I thought.”

Noctis nodded. “We don't. I think it’s because it’s with you,” he said. “That’s kind of why I wanted to get to know you before I said yes to him. He’s never suggested this before, though he says he’s had threesomes.”

Ignis shook his head and rubbed his fingers against his temples. “Ah yes, that Christmas party a couple of years ago. I wasn’t involved, before you ask.”

“I'm not gonna ask. There's some stuff I decided early on that I don't need to know about him, and that's one of them.” He was happy to discover that Ignis was much more laid back and sexually adventurous than he had assumed; Noctis had decided discussing sex with Ignis was going to be difficult and awkward, like the interrogation that accompanied a visit to a new doctor but without the prostate exam. He immediately wished that he hadn't thought of a prostate exam while sitting across from Ignis, because watching his long fingers play with the cufflink on his shirt was eliciting thoughts related to those fingers and his prostate that made him want to take off his jacket and loosen his constricting tie.

“Ardyn told me that you requested this meeting with me; were there other topics you wanted to discuss? I suppose we can pretend this is a job interview and I could ask you innuendo-laden questions about your achievements and your CV, but I'm not really one for bad porn scenarios.” Ignis stood up from his chair and took his suit jacket off, hanging it on a carved wooden hanger on the wall next to his desk. “That's more of your boyfriend’s territory.”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Noctis said, quickly looking away from Ignis; the older man’s shirt fit distractingly well across his arms and chest, and he was having a hard time keeping his mind on thoughts other than what Ignis looked like without it.

Ignis shook his head and chuckled. “At first blush, I thought you two couldn't be more different, but I'm starting to realize that's not the case.” He sat down in his high-backed chair, twisting one of his cuff links in his fingers. “Enough about him. Tell me a little more about yourself.”

Noctis was fixated on Ignis’s fingers and shifted in his chair. He was already half hard and hoped that he wasn't going to have to walk out of Ignis’s office trying to hide his erection like a teenage boy at the prom. “Like what?”

“Whatever you want,” Ignis replied congenially. “All I know at this juncture is that you make a cheap suit look good, you're my boss’s not-boyfriend, and we share a taste for expensive scotch.”

“Okay,” Noctis said, licking his dry lips. “I, um...graduated from Syracuse a few years ago, and I’ve been waiting tables since then.”

“What did you study? I assume you didn’t go to Syracuse to become a waiter?” Ignis took off one cufflink and set it on the desk. He rolled up his left sleeve and then moved his fingers to his right sleeve, staring Noctis in the eye as he spoke.

“French,” Noctis admitted.

Ignis smiled knowingly, twisting the cufflink on his right sleeve without breaking eye contact with Noctis. “French boyfriend?”

“Not that cliche...I didn't know what I wanted to study when I started college, and I had a dream of living in France someday, I guess. And I don't like waiting tables, but student loans are a bitch.” Ignis didn’t need to know that Noctis’s student loans were little more than an annoyance now that Ardyn was a part of his life. Prompto was the only person who was aware of Ardyn and Noctis’s financial arrangement, and it was simply because he couldn't hide the vacations, watches, and other gifts from his best friend for long before Prompto figured out that there was something going on that ensured Noctis’s financial freedom.

“Makes sense,” Ignis said wryly. “I tried the service industry for a bit during my college years, but I suppose I was fortunate to have the opportunity to do some modeling during that time. It paid much better than the tips.”

“Fashion?” Noctis asked, his interest piqued. He could easily imagine Ignis in a cologne ad with a beautiful woman draped across his half-dressed body.

“Mostly,” Ignis replied with a smile. “With a few other gigs on the side. It helped pay for books and taught me some...interesting extracurricular skills along the way.”

“I thought you said you didn't want this conversation to sound like porn,” Noctis said, forcing himself not to picture Ignis in the alternative modeling scenario that his mind was trying to conjure, and Ignis adjusted his glasses on his face. “What did you go to college for?”

“I did my undergraduate work at the London School of Economics,” Ignis replied, “and I got my MBA a year ago from NYU Stern in strategic business development. Ever since I graduated and was promoted, Ardyn’s had me on a plane to London at least once a month.” As Ignis spoke, Noctis watched him remove the other cufflink and set it next to the first, rolling up his other sleeve. His actions were methodical, and he watched Ignis lean back in his chair and cross his left leg over his right. The color of his socks was perfectly coordinated with the shade of his tie; Noctis had no doubt that Ignis matched all the way from his neckwear to his underwear. While he tried to pay attention to Ignis, all he could think of was Ignis’s deliberate movements and the way that his fingers would feel on his body, twisting and teasing him into a state of ecstasy.

“Noctis.” Ignis said, tapping his fingers on the desk, “you didn't come here to talk to me about my professional achievements, did you?” He shook his head with a faint smile on his face. “You two, I swear. He does the same thing. I should take offense to this, but I’m under no false pretenses as to why we’re making each other’s acquaintance today.”

Noctis couldn't miss the subtle seductive tone in Ignis’s voice. He liked the other man quite a bit more than he expected to; Ignis was equal parts serious and charming, without any of Ardyn’s narcissism. As fond as he was of his longtime lover, it was refreshing to be hit on by someone who seemed entirely genuine from the outset. “Well, in that case...” A faint blush colored his cheeks, but he was nowhere near as nervous as he had been the first time Ardyn had propositioned him. He wondered if it was because Ignis was more approachable than Ardyn was, as he reminded Noctis of a more mature version of a studious man he had dated in college; or if some of Ardyn’s libertine nature had rubbed off on him during the time they’d been together. “You, uh, want to do something other than talk about work?”

“I’m not averse to that,” Ignis met Noctis’s gaze, loosening his tie slightly. “Ardyn spoke very highly of you.” Noctis nodded, his dick twitching eagerly at the suggestion. “You can tell a lot about a man from the way that he kisses,” Ignis continued, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Noctis noted the way the corner of his mouth curved upwards, trying not to smile while he feigned a serious demeanor.

“Good thing I like to kiss,” Noctis replied, leaning towards Ignis in the uncomfortable guest chair. “If you want, I could...demonstrate..”

“Please,” Ignis said, his tongue darting across his lips, and Noctis placed his hands on the wooden desktop and bent forward as Ignis stood up in his chair, the two men meeting halfway in the middle of Ignis’s desk. Their height difference made it difficult to effectively kiss with furniture in the way, and after a moment they reluctantly broke apart, green eyes meeting blue.

“Come over here,” Ignis said, his tone steady. Noctis quickly moved around to the other side of the dark mahogany desk, eager to oblige. Ignis pressed him against the glass window, the cold surface a relief to his overheating body. Noctis flattened his palms against the glass as Ignis tipped his chin upwards and brought his face within inches of Noctis’s, waiting for Noctis to close the distance between them. Noctis realized that Ignis wasn't expecting him to be submissive as Ardyn did at the beginning, so he eagerly took the initiative and kissed Ignis, a single taste of his soft lips entirely insufficient to satisfy his need. Ignis’s kisses were deliciously practiced, and as he bent over Noctis, he breathed in Ignis’s scent of coffee and aftershave; at this point, Noctis was fairly sure that if he and Ardyn ended their relationship for any reason, he could never go back to guys his own age. Sloppy makeout sessions and Axe body spray couldn’t compare to decades of experience and bespoke designer cologne.

Ignis rested his hands on Noctis’s shoulders, moving down the lapels of his suit as Noctis alternated between long, open mouthed kisses and short, playful pecks against Ignis’s warm lips. While they kissed, Ignis slid his hand inside Noctis’s jacket, and Noctis nodded his approval for Ignis to unbutton the jacket and slide it from his body, their lips disengaging for a moment so that Ignis could set the jacket down on his desk.

Despite the cool, dry office air, Noctis was sweating under his collar, wishing he could take off at least one more layer of clothing but not wanting to overstep his bounds in Ignis’s office. He didn't feel the same urge to challenge Ignis as he did Ardyn; his only desire was to take this encounter as far as they could today, and hopefully back to Ardyn’s bed later on. Noctis loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his collar, and Ignis followed suit, still looking perfectly styled despite his obvious arousal whereas Noctis was fairly sure he was going to have to spend a minute putting himself back together before he left the office. He turned back to Ignis, hands around the older man’s narrow waist and pulling him flush against his body. Ignis’s erection pressed against Noctis’s belly as he reached up to touch Ignis’s face and kiss his soft, intoxicating lips again.

“I see why Ardyn is so fond of you,” Ignis said, sitting back down in his chair. Noctis had a fair idea of what Ignis was looking for based on the sultry look on his face, green eyes nearly black through narrowed eyelids. His hands rested on the waistband of his tailored pants, and Noctis approached the executive desk again, kneeling in front of Ignis between his parted legs and resting his arms on the older man’s thighs. Ignis was surprisingly muscular despite his slim build.

“You work out with Ardyn’s trainer too?” Noctis glanced up at Ignis, his hands inches away from the closure to his pants. From this point of view there was no question of the extent of Ignis’s arousal, and Noctis wet his dry lips with his tongue.

Ignis chuckled. “No, but he’s an old friend of mine. I do yoga three times a week,” Ignis replied, his hands tracing along Noctis’s ears and down the column of his neck. “Opens the mind, and a little extra flexibility never hurt anyone.”

Noctis cupped his hand over the hard bulge in Ignis’s pants, his palm pressing against the head of his cock. Ignis stifled a groan, and Noctis continued to apply pressure to the other man’s groin, feeling Ignis’s dick strain against the expensive wool of his trousers. Soon enough Ignis’s hand closed over Noctis’s, and Noctis grinned. “Too much for you already?”

“Not enough. But I'm not going to come in my pants like a desperate college boy.” Ignis moved Noctis’s hand out of the way, loosening the closure on his pants and opening them as far as he could while seated. He lifted his hips from his chair, sliding his pants down to his knees as Noctis eagerly fondled his prick through his heather gray briefs. Ignis raised an eyebrow at Noctis, settling back into his chair and resting his hands on the armrests. “You don’t need my permission to continue,” he said, and Noctis took Ignis’s dick in his hand, stroking it once or twice before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the head of the other man’s cock.

He hadn’t sucked anyone’s dick other than Ardyn’s in so long that he found himself surprisingly unsure of where to start, but Noctis had always enjoyed giving head enough to be able to read his partner’s responses and change his technique in kind. He rested one hand on Ignis’s thigh and circled the base of his cock with the other, and let Ignis’s breathing and twitching hips guide his movements. As he took a deep breath, swallowing as much of Ignis as he could handle, the other man groaned softly and cupped his hand over the nape of Noctis’s neck. “God, you’re bloody amazing at this,” he murmured, “I should have known from your kisses.”

Noctis felt an odd sense of pride at Ignis’s praise, and would have grinned broadly if his mouth wasn’t full of cock at the moment. Instead, he relaxed his throat and deep-throated the rest of Ignis’s prick until his lips touched his thumb and forefingers, pressing down against Ignis’s groin as he did.

The office was silent, save for the white noise of the air conditioner and laptop fan, Ignis’s heavy breathing and quiet groans, and the wet sounds of Noctis’s lips and tongue bringing Ignis ever closer to orgasm. “Hell,” Ignis groaned, “You swallow, yeah?”

Noctis mumbled his assent and nodded as best as he could, adjusting his position on his knees between Ignis’s legs. As disparaging as the older men were of cheap formalwear, he was glad he wasn’t ruining the trousers of a Ted Baker suit by kneeling on cheap office carpet. He stopped for a moment and looked up at Ignis. “Definitely,” he grinned, “but if I didn't have to walk out of here, you could come wherever you wanted.” He wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him, other than he was so horny right now that he wondered how exactly he was going to walk out of the office with his dignity intact.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Ignis replied, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“You better,” Noctis said, guiding Ignis’s cock back between his lips, resuming the series of motions that seemed to drive Ignis mad. He could feel the other man’s dick swelling as his climax built, and as he dipped back down to bury his face in Ignis’s groin, the phone rang and snapped both men immediately back to reality. Noctis almost choked, pulling his head back abruptly, and Ignis let out a long sigh and looked at the phone.

“Should I stop?” Noctis wiped off his face with the back of his hand, glancing up at Ignis.

“No,” Ignis responded, “I’ll let it go to voicemail.” Just as Noctis had re-established his rhythm, the phone rang again. With one hand on the back of Noctis’s head to keep him in place, Ignis leaned slightly forward and picked up the receiver.

“Ardyn,” he said with more composure than Noctis thought someone so close to an orgasm could have. “I’m in the middle of an interview.” Noctis peered up at Ignis again, and Ignis smiled and waved his hand, motioning for the younger man to continue. “Yes, it’s going well. Better than expected.”

Noctis wondered if Ignis and Ardyn had planned this from the beginning, and instead of easing back, he increased his pace, sucking intently enough to become slightly light-headed. Ignis swallowed hard, and Noctis felt his grip tighten on the back of his neck. “I’ll be done shortly,” he said, his breath catching slightly in his throat; in his lust-fueled haze, Noctis’s rational half hoped Ardyn was unaware of what was going on beneath Ignis’s desk, while his impudent self desperately wanted to make Ignis come while he was still on the phone with Ardyn.

“Yes,” Ignis said, and Noctis couldn't ignore the hiss of the word through his teeth as he used his hand, lips, and tongue to pleasure his lover’s colleague, again remembering a time when this situation was completely outside of his realm of possibility, “I’m free for lunch on Thursday. You can check my Outlook calendar, it’s up to date.”

Ignis’s hand moved from the nape of Noctis’s neck to the mute button on his phone briefly, and he gasped suddenly, thrusting his hips upwards and clutching the receiver in his fist.

Noctis raised his head from Ignis’s lap. “He knows I’m here,” Noctis said, his lips still poised over the tip of Ignis’s cock, tongue darting out to lick the precome off of the head, slick with his own saliva.

“I’m sure,” Ignis said, gritting his teeth, and Noctis grinned, realizing the opportunity he had in front of him. It wasn’t usually the case that he had the upper hand on Ardyn, and he decided to take full advantage of it as long as Ignis was willing.

“Who gives a shit, then. This was his idea in the first place,” he said, swirling his tongue around Ignis’s straining prick, and Ignis glanced down at Noctis over the rims of his glasses, then back at the phone, hitting two buttons on the keypad in rapid succession.

“Enjoying yourself, Noct?” Ardyn’s voice sounded over the tinny speaker. “I’d invite myself to join you two, but I can picture Ignis’s dick and your beautiful cocksucking face well enough by now to let Ignis have you to himself this time.”

With no further need to repress himself, Ignis groaned and let his hand drop back against Noctis’s neck, leaving the phone receiver sitting on the desk. “My god,” Ignis breathed, his grip tightening again around the back of Noctis’s neck, and Noctis thought back for a moment to Ardyn’s mention of shared kinks. “I’m almost there,” Ignis sighed, and Noctis heard his lover chuckle over the phone.

“I made Noct promise he wouldn’t have phone sex with you, Ignis, but I have to say, this is an excellent performance. I’m hoping you’re as delicious of a pair in person as you sound over the phone.”

Ignis pressed down on Noctis’s neck, his thumb and forefingers digging roughly into Noctis’s flesh. He choked out a groan, flooding Noctis’s mouth with a hot burst of come, and Noctis looked up to see Ignis’s green eyes trained on his face while he swallowed three more times, his tongue coaxing every drop from Ignis.

“Well,” Ardyn said, “That sounded very exciting. I’ve got half a mind to interview your candidate myself, but I’m afraid I’ve got a meeting starting in five minutes. Perhaps you’ll show me his CV later, though?”

Noctis and Ignis glanced at each other while digesting Ardyn’s loaded statements, the former rolling his eyes and the latter shaking his head. “I’ll see him out,” Ignis finally said, standing up and straightening his clothes. He brushed the creases from his pants and extended a hand to Noctis, helping him off the floor.

“Oh, Noct?” Ardyn called teasingly.

“Yeah?” Noctis accepted the tissue that Ignis offered, wiping saliva off his lips and chin.

“My driver will be waiting for you at the restaurant after your shift is over this evening.”

“I figured as much,” Noctis watched Ignis compose himself, hoping he looked anywhere near as good as Ignis did. “See you tonight.”

The red light on the phone went out and Ignis glanced at Noctis. “That was certainly unexpected.”

“A little,” Noctis said, glancing down at his own erection. He wondered disappointedly if he was going to have to quickly jerk off in the public bathroom on the first floor before he made the long walk to Hammerhead. “I guess we should both get back to work, but…”

Ignis bent down to kiss Noctis, his hot fingertips pressing into Noctis’s cheek. “Not so fast,” he started, “I’d like to return the favor,” Ignis said against Noctis’s lips, his breath hot and voice full of intent. “I just need a moment to reschedule a conference call.”

Noctis’s face spread into a broad grin as he pushed himself up into a seated position on Ignis’s desk, watching the older man type. Ignis clicked the mouse a few times and then turned back to Noctis, taking his wire-rimmed glasses off and setting them next to his coffee cup.

“Can I call you Noct as well?” Ignis asked, and Noctis nodded emphatically, reaching up to draw him in for a kiss. “Then Noct...remind me, where did you and I leave off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all thought I forgot about this fic, huh? The weird part of writing Ignis for me is that I played the game with Japanese voices, so to me Ignis is more serious and less funny than he is in English. It's almost like he's got multiple personalities!
> 
> Anyway, I promise the next chapter won't take me a month to write D:


	3. empire building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some music with your fic, IAMX is a good choice. Any album will do, I think I listened to all of them :)  
> Ardyn/Ignis/Noctis, NS4W

One aspect of Ardyn’s personality of which he was particularly proud was the fact that he rarely took the time or energy to look at his life in retrospect. As a younger man he often second-guessed his decisions, but after his father’s death and family’s betrayal, he found that regret was the source of many of life’s missed opportunities and subsequent failures. His advisory team was paid to review the past wins and losses of his leadership; his focus was on the present and the future in all aspects of his life.

Noctis and Ardyn were on their way to the Catskills; Ignis’s extended family owned a resort in the area where Citadel Investments held an offsite retreat from time to time. The location was somewhat remote, but Noctis was thrilled at the opportunity for a road trip and Ardyn was enthusiastic about the private nature of their destination. While relaxing in the passenger seat of Noctis’s beloved Regalia, Ardyn allowed himself to turn his thoughts inward for a brief moment and consider the situation at hand. He had hoped that Ignis and Noctis would hit it off, but the strength and immediacy of their connection was an unexpected surprise. Instead of the jealousy that another man might have felt at discovering his friend and his lover had independently arranged a meeting that ended in oral sex, Ardyn had hung up the phone as pleased as he was aroused. The arrangements for their weekend together had quickly fallen into place afterwards; the most difficult being Noctis’s work schedule, as always. Ardyn respected Noctis’s professional commitment to an extent, but that didn’t stop him from trying again to persuade his lover to leave the glamorous life of a waiter behind. He would never understand Noctis’s devotion to such a dead-end line of work, but Ardyn had learned long ago that it was pointless to try to force a man nearly as stubborn as himself to make a change, no matter how much convenient it would make their lives.

Ignis and Ardyn had discussed the weekend’s itinerary to an extent over the course of the week, mostly to appease Ignis’s need to have a plan in place at all times. He shifted slightly in his seat, his cock stirring at the thought of Ignis’s preparations. The other man’s methodical nature never failed him, even in the most intimate of situations, and Ardyn was sure that Ignis had delicious things in store for them. Before meeting Noctis, Ardyn took the opportunity to visit Ignis’s Upper East Side apartment; Ardyn had thought his collection of erotic gadgets was extensive, but Ignis put his arsenal to shame.

“I’m surprised you let me drive,” Noctis’s voice brought Ardyn out of his own thoughts, and he turned the music down for a moment. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drive. Do you even know how?”

“Of course,” Ardyn replied, turning towards his lover, “but driving in Manhattan traffic is a waste of my time. Why would I drive when I can put that time to better use? Conference calls, emails, having my cock sucked by a talented young man...all difficult things to accomplish when you’re the one behind the wheel.”

Noctis swallowed, clearly remembering the moment Ardyn was referring to, and shook his head. “Ignis...he’s already there, right?”

“Since yesterday. I tasked him with the preparations for our rendezvous. He had to pack appropriately for the occasion. There’s only so much you can fit in the trunk of an NSX,” Ardyn thought aloud, and the Regalia swerved slightly.

“What...are you planning for this weekend?” His tone was equal parts wary and intrigued.

Ardyn’s mouth curled into a smile at Noctis's disquiet. He considered his response to Noctis for a moment before replying, “Looks are sometimes deceiving, Noct. Of course no one will make you do anything you don’t want, but Ignis has a very well-curated collection of toys,” he chuckled.

Noctis’s voice went flat. “Prompto once joked with me about you having a sex dungeon…”

As he laughed, Ardyn rested his hand on Noctis’s denim-clad upper thigh and squeezed suggestively. “It’s not a dungeon if it’s above ground, right? Isn’t that the rule in your role-playing games?”

Noctis took the next corner quickly, motioning out the window to the signage above the highway. “This is our exit, right? I don’t usually come this way when I drive upstate.” He cleared his throat and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

Ardyn didn’t miss Noctis’s abrupt change of subject but chose to let it drop. He picked up his phone to check the map, noting that it was high time he bought a GPS for Noctis’s car. “This one, then make two lefts and you’re there.” Noctis hugged the turns expertly, and Ardyn reclined again into the spacious leather seat, quietly appreciating his young lover’s driving ability. Ardyn’s phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, and the bright screen lit up the interior of the car as he read the message.

> I’m sure your driver’s familiar with the valet.

He smiled and typed back to Ignis.

> Different driver today. But he takes direction well.

Noctis was hesitant to give up the keys to the Regalia to the valet, but soon enough he had relinquished control and was standing next to Ardyn in the grand foyer, waiting for Ignis to escort them to his private chalet. The location had nothing on the French Alps, but Noctis’s eyes were wide, surveying their surroundings. “This is awesome,” he finally said, “too bad it hasn’t snowed yet.”

“We aren't here to ski,” Ardyn murmured into Noctis’s hair, his fingertips resting gently on the nape of Noctis’s neck, softly stroking the spot where his hair met his skin and smiling at the goose flesh that raised beneath his fingertips. “Maybe next time.”

“Maybe,” Noctis replied, his eyelids low.

“Maybe you two could get a bloody room,” Ignis chimed in, and Noctis’s head snapped upwards quickly.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, his face spreading into a warm smile. “Been a minute, man. Good to see you again.” He shook Ignis’s extended hand awkwardly, and Ardyn observed the glimmer in Ignis’s eye and the telltale flush creeping up Noctis’s neck. He smiled knowingly and placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Is our room ready?” Ardyn asked in a quiet voice, and Ignis replied with a flick of his eyebrow and a small smile.

“It’s been waiting since this morning. The room I’ve chosen is a bit of a walk, slightly removed from the rest of the chalets. Perfect place to spend the morning on the phone with the London office without interruptions.” Noctis seemed oblivious to the innuendo present in Ignis’s explanation, but Ardyn expertly read between the lines. He resisted the urge to slip his arm around Noctis’s shoulders as they walked in tandem behind Ignis; the younger man wouldn’t refuse his touch, but Ardyn still hesitated at outward gestures of affection that weren’t overtly sexual.

Ignis made small talk with Noctis about life in upstate New York on the way to their chalet, pointedly ignoring Ardyn’s disdain for the rural atmosphere, and upon arrival unlocked the door for the other men. Ardyn and Noctis left their luggage on the sofa in the main room, and while Ardyn leaned passively against the wall, still stretching his legs after the long car ride, Noctis explored the chalet with much less trepidation than he had Ardyn’s condominium. He paused by the window next to the back door and looked out into the twilight. “There’s a hot tub in the back if you’d like to relax a bit first,” Ignis said, glancing knowingly at Ardyn.

Noctis looked at the two older men for a moment while he processed their unspoken exchange. “I didn't…” he trailed off, “Yeah, I guess we’d eventually end up naked anyway, right?” he continued, wandering back towards Ignis and Ardyn. Ardyn shook his head, bending down to press a kiss to his lover’s lips; in spite of everything they had done over the course of their relationship, Noctis was still delightfully naive on occasion. Noctis’s gaze flicked towards Ignis for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck and responded hungrily to his kiss, his mouth opening to Ardyn’s encouraging tongue.

The sound of a cabinet opening seemed to distract Noctis for a moment, and Ardyn looked over the top of Noctis’s head to see Ignis pouring himself a drink and leaning against the stainless steel refrigerator. “Don’t let me stop you two,” Ignis said, “although if you’d like a drink or a second pair of hands, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“I’d love a drink,” Noctis said, abruptly disentangling himself from Ardyn’s embrace, “Is that MacAllan?”

“You should expect nothing less,” Ignis took down a second glass from the cabinet and filled it with scotch and ice. He tried to take the glass from Ignis; Ignis peered down at Noctis and instead of passing the highball to him, took his outstretched hand and pulled the other man towards him, pressing Noctis flush against his long, slender body.

The look in Noctis’s eyes was unmistakable. Ardyn knew that hungry gaze well and urged him onward. “You didn’t ask my permission when you blew him under his desk,” he commented, smirking at both men.

Noctis cocked his head in Ardyn’s direction. “It’s not always all about you,” he replied defiantly, and glanced up expectantly at Ignis. Ignis didn’t waste a minute, carding his fingers through the back of Noctis’s hair and drawing him in for a long kiss. The two men were a beautiful sight to behold. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, the concave arch of Noctis’s back evident as he pressed his upper body into Ignis’s lean muscular frame, kissing the taller man with reckless abandon. As much as Ardyn enjoyed being with Noctis and Ignis, it was equally exciting to watch them kiss and touch each other, and his mind flashed back to the encounter he had overheard in Ignis’s office. His cock stirred again, and he licked his lips. He was tempted to intervene but restrained himself for the moment, allowing Noctis the exhilaration of kissing a man that wasn’t the man he kissed nearly every day.

Ignis broke their kiss and cupped Noctis’s chin in his hand. “You certainly do know how to make someone feel welcome,” he said, looking across the room at Ardyn. “Well. I believe the only unsettled matter at this time is whether we should head to the bedroom or to the hot tub first?”

Ardyn and Noctis exchanged a knowing look, and fifteen minutes later, all three men were naked and waist-deep in warm water. The chill of the evening air was offset by the heat of the water, and a cool breeze blew through Ardyn’s hair while he relaxed against the side of the tub, closing his eyes briefly and listening to the sounds of the tree branches rattling and the splashing of the water. Noctis sat between Ardyn and Ignis, the atmosphere and the scotch relaxing him to the point that he was semi-unconsciously running his hand along Ardyn’s thigh. His blue eyes were half-lidded and his need was palpable.

The ambient temperature and the slow, deliberate motion of Noctis’s hand was more relaxing than any massage. Ardyn was fully hard at this point; he opened his eyes to see that Ignis had taken off his glasses and set them on the edge of the hot tub. The humidity caused his pompadour to wilt slightly, loose strands falling over his eyes and contributing to a more laid-back, innocent appearance. He had no doubt that Ignis was as hard as he and Noctis, and as pleasant as this was, Ardyn was already looking forward to being back inside.

“This is awesome,” Noctis commented, polishing off the last of his scotch and setting the empty highball next to Ignis’s glasses on the side of the hot tub. Ardyn watched his lover’s hand drop beneath the water, and after a moment Ignis’s body tensed slightly. Noctis normally deferred to Ardyn in the bedroom, but with Ignis as a part of the equation, the younger man seemed more forthcoming, which was a surprise to Ardyn, who expected him to be even more reserved. Ardyn was pleased to see Ignis’s eyes narrow and the corner of Noctis's mouth turn up in a smirk that almost resembled Ardyn’s own trademark look.

“Noctis,” Ignis glanced down at him, and both of Noctis’s hands stopped moving for a moment. “Is there anything that’s a no-go? Tell me now if you have hard limits.”

Noctis blinked. “I mean…” he thought for a moment, “I’m not into being like, a human toilet. And no animals or kids. Or dead people. Outside of that,” he paused for a moment, “I’m up for, you know, whatever.”

“Excellent.” He looked at Ardyn over the top of Noctis’s head. “As for you, we’ve had this conversation before, I’m assuming nothing’s changed?”

Ardyn nodded and Ignis continued. “Has Ardyn told you how he and I came to be acquainted outside of our professional relationship?”

“Nope. All I know is what you told me in your office,” Noctis explained.

“I already told you I did some modeling in my younger years. Your boyfriend is very shrewd,” Ignis said, and Ardyn twitched at his casual reference to their relationship, “after I had interviewed with him for the first time, he found some of the fetish modeling work that I had done under a pseudonym. Of course, he didn’t mention this until after I was hired, instead saving it for a more opportune moment.”

“You did porn?” Noctis asked incredulously, and Ignis shook his head.

“Not quite. Pictorial work and never completely nude. I wasn’t looking to have that kind of incriminating evidence in the world. It was mostly BDSM shoots; rope bondage, blindfolds and gagging, pain play, that sort of thing. Nothing permanently disfiguring. It was fun, paid decently, and I discovered a side of myself that I hadn’t previously known existed. I stopped modeling after a year or so when other professional opportunities with less potential scandal cropped up, no pun intended, but I never left the community behind in my private affairs.”

Ardyn walked his fingers along Noctis’s shoulders and the back of his neck while Ignis told his story. “I’ve wanted to experiment a bit more with you for a while, Noct. Before you and I met, Ignis and I had several interesting sessions of our own.”

“You let Ardyn tie you up and spank you and stuff?” Noctis eyed Ignis, who laughed. “The other way around, generally,” Ignis said. “We weren’t above a quick dirty tryst in the boardroom, but you aren’t the only one who occasionally likes to submit...in a controlled environment.”

Noctis turned slowly towards Ardyn, raising his eyebrow. The look in his eyes was again half curiosity and half trepidation, but beneath both was pure lust. “Seriously?”

“Only with the right people,” Ardyn smiled lasciviously. He stroked his stubble thoughtfully while watching Noctis turn this new information over in his head.

“Look...I’m okay with this...just, like...?” He paused for a moment before continuing. “No means no? If something isn’t cool?”

Ignis nodded. “If you were to decline anything I asked of you, I would still take full advantage of whatever you’d allow. This is less about what I’ll do to and more about what he wants from us.” Ignis shot a look at Ardyn, who chuckled in response. “You know your boyfriend, Noct. I heard you earlier, but we both are aware that it’s always all about him, no matter who’s holding the reins.”

Ardyn clutched his open hand to his chest dramatically and sighed. “If it wasn't for me the two of you wouldn't have had the opportunity to get to know each other so intimately. And don't think I'm unaware of what your left hand is doing, Noct.” He set his glass next to the others and used two fingers to tilt Noctis’s heated face towards his, stretching his other arm behind Noctis to take Ignis’s hand. Ignis’s fingers twined around Ardyn’s, and his bicep flexed as he tugged Ardyn closer; Ignis was much stronger than he appeared, at least while fully clothed. Noctis’s face had been awestruck upon seeing Ignis’s naked body for the first time, and Ardyn would never publically admit the mild pang of jealousy that he felt at seeing Noctis’s wanton look while watching Ignis peel off his soft gray shirt and tailored designer jeans.

Ardyn gazed down into Noctis’s eyes, pupils as dark and wide as the sky above them. The smaller man was now sandwiched firmly between them, and he kissed Noctis while keeping his gaze locked onto Ignis’s. The familiar feeling of Noctis’s lips against his own was interrupted by the pressure of Ignis’s fingernails digging firmly into his wrists. He hissed against Noctis’s mouth at the sharp pain that ignited his nerve endings from his palm to his groin. Ardyn tentatively reached between Noctis’s legs and found Ignis’s palm and fingers wandering across Noctis’s thighs and belly, his long body pressed parallel against Noctis’s side.

A smile spread across Ardyn’s face as he raised his head, Noctis whining with disappointment when their lips broke apart. His libido surged at the noise, the sound of his lover’s desperation always a potent aphrodisiac. “Overachieving as usual, Ignis?”

“Merely taking advantage of the situation,” Ignis replied. Noctis’s black hair tickled the underside of Ardyn’s face as Ignis closed the gap between them, his teeth sinking firmly into Ardyn’s lower lip, worrying his skin but easing back before he broke the skin. Ardyn thrust his hips forward, his dick begging to be touched. “I assume this isn’t a first?” Ignis murmured against Ardyn’s mouth, and Ardyn laughed, using his free hand to stroke the side of Ignis’s smooth face.

“Of course I’ve kissed in a hot tub, although the company was nowhere near tonight’s caliber.” He traced along the other man’s narrow jawline and slid one of his fingers into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis held Ardyn’s gaze with his steady green eyes and bit down softly at first on Ardyn’s fingertip, increasing the pressure of his teeth until Ardyn could feel it in his toes. The pleasure was so intense that Ardyn had almost forgotten that Noctis was there until Ignis suddenly closed his eyes and groaned around Ardyn’s finger, the sharp bite turning into soft sucking.

Ardyn glanced down at Noctis, whose hand was busy teasing Ignis’s nipple while he lay his head idly on Ardyn’s shoulder. He ran his fingers through Noctis’s damp black hair and murmured in a low voice, “Are you feeling neglected, Prince?” Ardyn reserved that nickname for Noctis’s most self-absorbed moments, and he watched Noctis roll his eyes predictably.

“A little,” Noctis replied, a mischievous grin turning up the sides of his mouth, and Ardyn’s temper and libido spiked. Ardyn was always ready to play this game with Noctis. He knew that Ignis had a variety of tricks up his sleeve inside the house, and while Ardyn had a clear idea of the way that he wanted the evening to end, he had no qualms about revising the order of events.

“Ignis,” Ardyn leaned in again to kiss him, and when he broke the kiss continued, “perhaps I’m being selfish. Noct certainly seems to think so, despite my generosity the other day in granting the two of you privacy.”

Ignis chuckled. “If Monica hadn’t said anything to you, his visit would have passed without your knowledge. I’m just as clever as you are, the difference is that mine comes with a shred of humility.” Ignis’s hip pressed hard against Noctis’s, squeezing the three men more tightly together. His free hand wound loosely around the back of Ardyn’s neck, manicured fingernails scratching lightly down the side of his throat. Ardyn shuddered slightly; Noctis knew his body better than anyone else in the world, but Ignis was aware of Ardyn’s darker desires and never missed an opportunity to exploit them.

“I think we should go inside and give him the attention he deserves?” Ardyn’s voice was sweet and accommodating; Ardyn expected that the other men would see right through his facade. Noctis squirmed against him, and Ardyn let his hand wander down the curve of Noctis’s back, pressing into the crack of his ass. His long fingers stroked against the outside of his lover’s hole, enough to stimulate him while denying him the penetration he knew Noctis desired.

“I think you two should...stop talking about me...like I’m not here,” Noctis’s voice hitched; during their casual conversation, Ardyn continued to tease Noctis’s asshole while Ignis wrapped his hand around Noctis’s prick, moving up and down with the same lazy, deliberate pace as Ardyn’s fingers.

Ignis leaned down to whisper in Noctis’s ear. “I think I’ve wanted this for far too long to not take my time and enjoy it,” he said pragmatically, “But Ardyn does have a point, and I’d rather you not come so soon...youth is a blessing, but we’ve barely begun.” Ignis dropped Noctis’s cock and removed his fingernails from the nape of Ardyn’s neck. Ardyn’s disappointment was obvious, though unlike Noctis he restrained himself from whining.

“Come on,” Ignis said, his arms and chest flexing as he lifted himself out of the water, and Ardyn took a moment to appreciate Ignis’s dedication to hot yoga. He extended his hand to Noctis and helped him out of the water; Ardyn found the feeling in his legs again and pushed himself up on the edge of the hot tub. Noctis shivered as he handed him a towel, and Ardyn grinned at his lover, the cold air pulling his nipples into tight, delicious peaks. He resisted the urge to reach out and tweak one of them, knowing how sensitive Noctis was.

The threesome made their way inside the single-story chalet with Ignis leading; Ardyn walked next to Noctis and pressed his hand between Noctis’s warm shoulder blades while both men appreciated the way Ignis’s muscular back tapered into the towel slung low around his hips. The image made him remember how much he missed the moments that he’d had with Ignis before beginning his relationship with Noctis. However, if their behavior in the hot tub was any indication, Ardyn was going to need a second weekend to recover from the current weekend’s festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I promised it wouldn't take a month to update this I actually didn't mean for that to translate into two months. I really appreciate all y'all that enjoyed this fic and waited so patiently - the next two chapters will come soon (no pun intended, ha ha ha)
> 
> Thank you G for beta'ing this for me! <3


	4. joint venture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light-ish BDSM ahoy.  
> Noct/Ignis/Ardyn, NS4W

Ignis closed the door behind them and flipped two switches on the wall before turning to face them. Ardyn crossed his arms over his bare chest and Noctis leaned against the table. Whether or not Noctis realized how suggestive his posture was, Ignis and Ardyn clearly took notice of his elbows resting on the tabletop, his chin cupped in both hands, and of course his protruding ass. The chalet was warmer than the outside air, but it was still cold enough that the hair on Ardyn’s arms stood on end and his erection had begun to flag slightly. “Shall we head back to the bedroom?” He suggested nonchalantly.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Before we get started, are we doing this with or without condoms?” Ignis asked straightforwardly, looking from Ardyn to Noctis, “Your call. I’m clean as of last week, and I trust that the two of you are otherwise monogamous.”

“I’m cool without,” Noctis said, and Ardyn nodded in agreement. Their response seemed to please Ignis, who made a satisfied noise and started across the front room. The situation was laid-back yet tension still filled the air; Ardyn rested his hand on Noctis’s shoulder this time as they followed Ignis back to the spacious back bedroom. The glass of scotch had him pleasantly relaxed while still quite lucid; when they all reached the bedroom and turned the lights on, Noctis and Ardyn surveyed their surroundings while Ignis proceeded to open an overnight bag at the foot of the bed.

“Make yourself comfortable, gentlemen,” Ignis said, and Ardyn dropped his towel to the floor and crawled into the bed, propping himself up against the headboard with a few pillows behind his back. Noctis followed him onto the spacious mattress, settling his naked body between Ardyn’s spread legs. Ardyn pulled Noctis flush against him and pressed his cock against Noctis’s lower back, tipping his lover’s head backwards with a hand in his hair to expose the pale column of his neck. Ardyn distracted Noctis by biting along his throat, feeling his pulse quicken as he folding Noctis’s slim wrists behind his back and pinning them between their bodies.

“Do you have nipple clamps with you?” Ardyn lifted his head from Noctis’s neck as he spoke to Ignis, his left hand straying to Noctis’s nipple, feeling the other man wriggle against him as he rolled the firm flesh back and forth between his fingertips until Noctis cursed under his breath.

“Of course I do,” Ignis sat next to Ardyn, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. “More than one set. I brought them for you,” he said, “but it’s rather charming that the two of you have so much in common.” He sat down at the edge of the bed next to Ardyn, taking in the sight of Noctis splayed out between his lover’s legs. His head dipped down and Noctis tensed; however, instead of taking Noctis’s cock in his mouth, Ignis pressed his lips to Noctis’s flat belly, following the dark line of hair from his navel to his groin while avoiding any direct contact with his straining erection. He made his way along Noctis’s body with his mouth, biting and sucking a path upwards from his navel to his right nipple, gently laving the pink nub with his tongue before taking it in his mouth.

Noctis groaned, and Ignis laughed softly while he nipped at Noctis’s nipple with his teeth. “I didn’t…” Noctis breathed, “I didn’t think you were a teasing asshole like him…”

“Asshole is such a strong word, Noct,” Ignis said, pursing his lips. “I’m just very good at understanding people’s weaknesses and developing strategies to take advantage of them. How do you think I’ve been able to last so long on Wall Street?” Noctis choked on his breath and writhed against Ardyn again, the sound of his frustration and the motion against Ardyn’s engorged cock almost too much to handle. Ardyn gave Noctis’s nipple a sharp pinch while sucking hard against the younger man’s throat; Noctis cried out and thrust towards Ignis, who merely increased the intensity of his own actions in response.

Ardyn met Ignis’s eyes for a moment before releasing Noctis’s nipple and stroking his fingertips along the side of Noctis’ face. “You want to try the clamps,” he stated, mostly for Ignis’s benefit, certain that Noctis would agree.

Ignis waited for Noctis’s assent, patiently readying a set of metal clamps connected in the middle by a chain. “If it doesn’t feel good, just tell me to stop. Remember that pain and pleasure can go hand in hand, though.”

“Yeah, okay, so please…” Noctis gasped, his backside grinding maddeningly against Ardyn’s cock, and Ignis smiled as he attached one of the clamps to Noctis’s left nipple, adjusting the pressure on Noctis’s flesh. The noise he made, somewhere between a squeal and a groan, was incredible; Ardyn knew the pleasure of nipple torture all too well. He felt the sensation vicariously, Noctis’s desperate wail as Ignis attached the other clamp evoking memories of the first time Ardyn experienced the sensual bite of the clamps on his own body.

“How do you like it?” Ignis asked, adjusting the grip on Noctis’s nipples. Ardyn could feel Noctis trembling and kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair as Noctis acclimated to the intense pressure, more than Ardyn could have ever done with his hands alone. His breathing was heavy and Ardyn could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but his erection showed no signs of wilting. “It’s normal to feel a little numb after a while, but right now, what do you think?”

Noctis shook his head, his hips quaking and his cock bobbing gently with his movements. “It hurts, yeah, but it feels great,” he finally replied through heavy breaths. “Kind of a good kind of pain, like...” his voice trailed off, and he stared at Ignis, wordlessly imploring one of his partners to finish his sentence.

“It’s intense,” Ardyn murmured to Noctis, his free hand ghosting over the younger man’s upper arm. “Like Ignis said before, pain can become pleasure under the right circumstances, wouldn't you agree?”

“Uh huh…” he breathed. The fine hairs on his lover’s arm were standing on end, and Ardyn continued to run his fingertips along his upper arm from shoulder to elbow. He could easily reach Noctis’s cock as could Ignis, but both men opted to leave the younger man’s dick untended. Noctis squirmed again, trying to release his arms from Ardyn’s hold between their bodies.

Ardyn made a disapproving noise. “Attempting to escape?” He heard Noctis sigh frustratedly and Ardyn smiled, continuing to ignore Noctis and leaning forward to capture Ignis’s mouth with his own; he adored his longtime lover, but Ignis had the most beautiful lips Ardyn had ever had the pleasure to kiss. He maintained his hold on Noctis with one large hand while reaching up to twine his fingers with Ignis’s. Ignis pushed Ardyn’s arm back against the wall and held it there; the aggressive gesture and Ignis’s relentless kisses combined with Noctis’s constant squirming against his cock was the kind of delicious torture that he had been fantasizing about for weeks.

“I’m still here…” Noctis whined, his hips shifting from side to side, and Ignis broke his kiss with Ardyn.

“He is still here, isn’t he,” Ignis said, “Ardyn, you distracted me; how could I forget a body so sensual and willing?” Without releasing Ardyn’s hand, he casually looped his finger underneath the chain that connected the clamps and tugged sharply. Noctis dropped his head back against Ardyn’s shoulder and screamed; Ignis took Noctis’s chin in his hand and met his gaze. “The two of you…both of you could learn a little bit of respect for authority.”

“Ah, careful now,” Ardyn said, “Remember the pecking order here, Ignis. But he’s beautiful when he screams, isn’t he?,” he continued, “I told you that you’d like him.”

Noctis groaned, struggling against Ardyn’s grasp, and Ignis crooked his finger underneath the chain again, starting at the far left side and pulling it upwards and away from Noctis’s body. As his finger began to slide along the chain, Ardyn dropped Ignis’s hand and forced two fingers into Noctis’s mouth, gritting his own teeth at the sting of the younger man biting down in tandem with the pull of the clamps.

Ardyn pressed his fingers down inside Noctis’s mouth, savoring his muffled gasps and groans as Ignis continued to abuse the younger man’s nipples. “He wants to come just from having his nipples tortured, doesn’t he? I let him come so easily at my desk; if I had known he was so bloody gorgeous when he isn’t granted the privilege, I might have tied his legs to my guest chair and watched him edge until thinking about touching his cock brought tears to his eyes. Much more interesting than reviewing monthly P&L reports.”

Ignis always had the best ideas, Ardyn decided, and filed that particular one away for the future. He glanced at Noctis’s dick; precome was leaking from the tip, dripping down the head in a similar fashion as the saliva drooling from the corners of his mouth around Ardyn’s fingers. Ardyn wanted to preserve this image in his mind forever; he only wished he had Ignis’s vantage point so he could see Noctis’s eyes as well. He took his fingers out of Noctis’s mouth and pressed his palm to Noctis’s face, whispering in his ear. “Does that idea turn you on? I like the idea, I might have you visit me at the office someday and try it out.”

“Fuck you both,” Noctis responded through gritted teeth, his eyes glazed over and hips grinding against Ardyn’s groin. Ardyn quickly returned his fingers to Noctis’s mouth, briefly meeting Ignis’s gaze. Ignis flicked his fingertip first against Noctis’s left nipple and then repeated the motion on his right, and Noctis keened and bit down almost hard enough to break Ardyn’s skin. Ardyn roughly jerked his hips forward, his cock pulsing against Noctis in response to the exquisite pain of his lover’s bite.

“If you behave yourself, perhaps you can,” Ardyn murmured in Noctis’s ear,“You’re being a perfect little fuck today, Noct. So good for Ignis, and so good for me. You deserve a reward for screaming and biting, just the way you know I like.” His tongue dragged lightly over the edge of Noctis’s ear as he motioned towards Ignis’s dick. “In the hot tub...you couldn’t keep your hands off him. I can’t blame you,” he said, grinning at Ignis, who gave the chain another quick pull, and Noctis whined around Ardyn’s fingers. Ardyn ran his thumb along the soft skin underneath his lover’s chin, damp with drool. “If you could talk right now, I’m sure you’d agree that Ignis’s body is a masterpiece.”

Ignis appeared unfazed by Ardyn’s praise. “I have a ball gag if you’d prefer,” Ignis said casually, in the same tone that he had offered them a drink earlier in the evening. “I’d rather like to see him wear it, free your hands up a bit for my own pleasure. I’m hardly immune to such a lewd display,” he explained, his dick standing at attention between his slightly spread legs.

Noctis made a noise deep in his throat, and Ardyn removed his fingers from Noctis’s mouth, a sticky trail of drool extending from Noctis’s lips to Ardyn’s fingertips. “What do you think? I’m intrigued by the idea, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I overheard in Ignis’s office the other day.”

Noctis opened his eyes and lifted his head from Ardyn’s shoulder. “You liked hearing me suck off another guy.”

“I did,” Ardyn loosened his grip on Noctis’s hands, letting Noctis move freely for a moment. “If only you were always so talented over the phone. Do you remember the way I fucked your mouth later that night? Now that we’re all here, I want to see that performance in person.”

“If Ignis is down, I’m game,” Noctis said, licking his lips, and Ignis reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, offering a long drink to Noctis and Ardyn before finishing it off himself.

Ignis cupped Noctis’s chin in his hand, his thumb stroking Noctis’s lower lip. “Be a little more descriptive. Tell me what you want to do to me, Noct.”

“Let me suck your cock again, Ignis,” Noctis implored, his shoulder blades pressing against Ardyn’s chest as he breathed deeply. Ardyn released Noctis’s hands, and Noctis grasped Ardyn’s thighs, using them as leverage. Ignis helped Noctis to his knees, taking the opportunity to kiss Noctis’s hungry mouth for a moment. Meanwhile, Ardyn let his hand stray to his dick, rolling his hand over the head and down his shaft while he watched Ignis kiss Noctis, occasionally reaching down to the chain between the nipple clamps. Every time Noctis noticed Ignis’s fingertips on the chain, Ardyn saw him shiver, and the same delicious chill ran up Ardyn’s spine at the mental image and sound of his lover in blissful pain. When Ignis was apparently satisfied with kissing Noctis he stood up at the edge of the bed and pushed the younger man to all fours.

“Feel free to play with the chain if you’d like,” Ignis commented in Ardyn’s direction, priming his dick as Noctis tilted his head upwards, lips slightly parted. “You’re so bloody thirsty for this, aren’t you?” He turned his attention down to Noctis. “I haven’t forgotten what you told me in my office, you know.”

“Neither have I,” Noctis replied with a promising smile. Ignis made a low noise and fisted Noctis’s thick black hair in his left hand while using his right to guide his engorged prick between Noctis’s waiting lips. Noctis gazed up at Ignis as he swallowed the other man’s cock, his mouth spreading wide to accommodate the girth of Ignis’s erection.

Ardyn relaxed against the headboard, enjoying the sight and sound of the display in front of him. He continued to idly stroke his cock, his balls tightening at the sound of Noctis gagging as Ignis thrust deeply into Noctis’s mouth. The chain connecting the clamps swung slowly with Noctis’s movements; Ardyn knew the pleasure that came with the motion and weight of the chain. “Next time,” Ardyn said thoughtfully, “maybe we ought to try weighted clamps when he’s on all fours.”

“You’re full of good ideas as well,” Ignis groaned, both hands twined in Noctis’s hair, guiding the other man’s head as he fucked his throat. The sounds emanating from his lover’s throat were almost musical, wet sucking noises punctuated with small, breathy groans. It took everything in Ardyn’s power to stay in his reclined position, but he wanted to delay his own orgasm until the right moment. He knew how he wanted to come tonight, and while filling Noctis’s ass full of come was never disappointing and certainly wouldn't be while Ignis did the same to Noctis’s mouth, it wasn’t part of his plan for the evening.

“I try to think outside the box,” Ardyn’s grin was devilish, and noted the slightly inclined angle that Ignis had chosen, allowing Ardyn a clear view of Noctis’s lips wrapped in a perfectly round shape around Ignis’s cock. He silently thanked Ignis for the favorable view, wondering for a moment if Ignis was telling the whole truth about the extent of his past modeling work.

Ignis closed his eyes and released Noctis’s head for a moment, running his hand through his sandy brown hair. “You’re a natural at this, Noct...I can’t take much more,” he said, abruptly removing his prick from Noctis’s mouth and rearranging the younger man into a seated position in front of him on the bed, “I’ve been waiting too long for this.”

“I’m not done-” Noctis began, and Ignis gave the chain connecting Noctis’s nipples a jerk, turning the younger man’s protest into a desperate whine. Ardyn took a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip as Ignis took his own slick cock in hand, finishing himself off with several quick, practiced strokes. Ardyn increased the grip and movement of his fist around his own dick, watching Noctis close his eyes as Ignis stared intently down at Noctis. Ignis groaned as the came in thick spurts across Noctis’s anticipatory face, painting a picture of his lover that Ardyn knew he wouldn’t soon forget. Ardyn had come on Noctis’s face more than once, but the sight of Ignis’s intense green eyes taking in Noctis’s blown pupils and reddened lips as semen dripped down his forehead and cheeks was erotic on a different level.

Ignis stepped back to admire his handiwork, and Ardyn applauded slowly, grinning appreciatively. “Good choice, Ignis. And Noct, I love that color on you.”

“You’re such a goddamn perv,” Noctis shot back while looking around for something to use to clean his face, and Ignis cupped his face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe Noctis’s mouth clean before kissing his lips. After Ignis broke the kiss, Noctis took Ignis’s hand in his own, sucking his thumb into his mouth as readily as he had Ignis’s cock moments prior. Ardyn wasn’t sure if Noctis was putting on a show or not, but the fact that he was acting of his own volition was almost as erotic as the act itself.

“Let’s take these off,” Ignis motioned to the clamps, and Noctis nodded, his wide blue eyes trained on Ignis’s own. He glanced at Ardyn, who simply smiled as Ignis released the clamp from Noctis’s right nipple, relishing the younger man’s cries as the blood and feeling returned to his abused flesh.

“The hell,” Noctis gasped, clenching his teeth, tears springing to his eyes, “Oh god, it hurts, it hurts so good...fuck, oh fuck, when you take them off…” He was on the verge of incoherence, and Ardyn steadied Noctis’s trembling shoulders tightly in his hands while Ignis removed the second clamp, blowing gently on Noctis’s over-sensitized flesh. Noctis groaned and went boneless against Ardyn’s body. Ardyn couldn’t remember the last time he had been so overcome with lust for Noctis; perhaps not since the first time Noctis had come to his condominium, during which it had taken everything in his power to take things slowly, to tease Noctis into submission instead of succumbing to the overwhelming desire to bend him over the island and fuck him before they even reached the bedroom.

Ignis stepped away from the bed for a moment, and Ardyn turned Noctis to face him, staring into his lover’s eyes. He noted that they were still wet at the corners and wiped a tear away with his fingertip. “Are you okay?”

Noctis nodded, “Definitely. That was fucking intense, like you said, but...I loved it. This, though…,” he wrinkled his nose and drew his thumb across the semen remaining on his cheek.

Ardyn kissed his lover on the lips, and picked up the corner of the crisp bed sheet, wiping Noctis’s face partially clean. “Not as nice as the ones at home,” he commented.

“Yeah, at either your place or mine. Low thread count aside, I’m glad we’re here,” Noctis admitted, “it’s been a little different than I imagined, but I guess I shouldn’t ever expect normal, ordinary anything from you,” he said with a slight shake of his head, glancing down at his chest.

Ardyn resisted the urge to touch him for a moment, but ultimately gave in to the temptation to caress Noctis’s abused nipples, feeling the tremors that wracked his narrow body with the lightest touch. “I thought you’d like those. You’re always so sensitive,” Ardyn nearly cooed into Noctis’s ear, “And you’re not the only one who enjoys them, you know.”

“Maybe we should get some of our own…” Noctis replied, glancing up at Ardyn through lidded eyes. “For both of us.”

“I hoped you’d say that, too.” Ardyn grinned victoriously. Truth be told, the the night was turning out different than he had expected as well. He hadn’t been this satisfied since his first large-scale corporate takeover as a junior executive, although he was still far from sated. Ardyn had made a promise to himself that as much as he enjoyed teasing and torturing Noctis, he would never purposely end the night with his lover unfulfilled, and he certainly had no intention of going to sleep hard and needy either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word about the condoms: I know they can be kind of polarizing but since this is a "real-world" setting, they're important to me since it's actually something that these guys would need to consider while having casual sex. In canon I'll hand-wave it (I mean...if potions and Phoenix Downs can cure everything else, I figure whatever STIs are in Eos are covered too...) but in this AU there are basic tenets of realism that I can't ignore.


	5. takeover of partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photek was my jam for this chapter. There's a good playlist on iMusic that gets the job done :)  
> Noctis/Ignis/Ardyn, NS4W (if that's not a given by now)

Ignis returned to the bedside several moments later, and Ardyn turned towards his friend and colleague, who carried a full glass of water and a warm washcloth in his hands. He handed the cloth to Noctis, who smiled gratefully, trading the washcloth back to Ignis for a long drink once his face was clean.

“Ignis, I trust you’ve got no complaints at the moment?” Ardyn took the glass from Noctis and wet his lips with water, all the while smirking at Ignis, who shook his head and smiled down at the pair on the bed.

“Only that I won’t be hard again soon enough,” Ignis said. He set the washcloth and half-empty glass down on the nightstand next to the nipple clamps. “But I suppose I should look at the positives. My own desire to have your ass won’t get in the way of Noctis’s needs, and in my opinion, he’s earned every bit of satisfaction he gets tonight,” Ignis cupped Ardyn’s face in his hands, his fingertips wandering down the side of Ardyn’s stubble-covered chin and pressing down very gently but suggestively on his trachea. He kissed Ardyn on the lips, and Ardyn swore he tasted a hint of Noctis on Ignis’s mouth. Fire surged within him at the lewd and triumphant situation, and he deepened the kiss to savor both his lovers at once.

Noctis watched the two older men with interest, his hand dropping towards his painfully neglected cock. Ardyn caught sight of his movements from the corner of his eye and slipped his tongue between Ignis’s full lips. Ignis groaned and crawled forward at the same time Ardyn slid backwards on the bed, still watching Noctis as they changed positions. Ignis’s ass was on full display for Noctis, and his four-legged stance gave the younger man a clear view of Ardyn’s thick erection. It was another in a series of moments that evening in which Ardyn wished he had the ability to be in two places at once.

“You’re not touching yourself, are you, Noct? Be good for us, otherwise you won’t get what I promised. That is...if you still want to fuck me?” Ardyn heard Noctis draw in a breath and he grinned. This was part of his plan since Ignis had set the date for their weekend together, and he had surreptitiously been preparing himself at home with thoughts of his lover and one of his favorite plugs while Noctis worked closing shifts that week. His cock throbbed at the memory and the the anticipation of Noctis’s dick filling his ass like no toy could.

“Absolutely,” Noctis replied with enthusiasm, obediently removing his hand from his cock. Ardyn had no doubt that his young lover would comply; Noctis always relished the opportunity to switch roles when they were both in the right frame of mind.

Ignis turned back towards Noctis. “There’s lube in the front pocket of the bag on the floor.” Noctis crawled off the bed and out of Ardyn’s peripheral vision; he ignored the sounds of the younger man rustling about, choosing to focus on the sweet pain of Ignis biting his lower lip. While Noctis dug through Ignis’s luggage, Ignis continued to tug and nip at Ardyn’s lips with his teeth until he nearly drew blood, then pressed his lips chastely to Ardyn’s for a moment before easing away.

“Are we using the clover clamps on you tonight?” Ignis’s voice was low as his fingertips brushed over Ardyn’s hard nipples, piercing green eyes looking straight into his soul.

“Your hands will suffice,” Ardyn replied, rubbing his hand over his throat. “Noct always tells me I should talk a little less in the bedroom, although I don’t know why, because he seems to enjoy when I remind him of what a slut he is,” he added, knowing that Noctis was listening to every word.

Ignis sat back on the bed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Takes one to know one,” he said, “Never in my life have I met a man as insatiable as bloody Ardyn Izunia.”

“Touché,” he grinned, and leaned back on the bed, propping a pillow up behind his head. “All part of my charm, wouldn’t you say?”

Noctis returned to the bedside and sat down between Ardyn’s legs, filling his hand with lube and allowing it to warm in his palm for a moment. From his prone position. Ardyn watched Noctis, whose face was flushed and eyes were wide; his eyes traveled over his dark-haired lover’s body, slowly taking in the delicious sight of his abused nipples, still standing out like beacons on his creamy skin. Ignis sat to his right, accepting the bottle of lubricant from Noctis, who scooted forward until Ardyn could prop his leg up on Noctis’s shoulder. Ignis made himself comfortable, crossing his legs and positioning himself alongside Ardyn’s rib cage. Ignis’s stature was long and lean even sitting down, and he pushed his hair back with his left hand and began to remove his glasses.

“Leave them on,” Ardyn suggested, his hand on Ignis’s knee. He let it wander along the other man’s sinewy thigh, squeezing firmly to make his point. “Makes it easier to remember these moments and picture you naked while we endure meetings together.” He grinned at Ignis, who shook his head bemusedly.

“As you wish,” Ignis smiled and slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Noctis’s small frame was now ensconced by Ardyn’s long legs, and Ardyn relaxed into the pillow as Noctis’s warm, slick fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass, sliding back and forth, pressing against his hole. Ardyn recognized this as the motion he often used to tease Noctis open, and he lifted his hips as high as he could to allow his lover’s hand enough space to move freely.

Ignis’s larger hand encircled Ardyn’s cock, and he closed his eyes and let the sensation of Ignis and Noctis working together to pleasure him overtake his consciousness. It was almost too much to contend with; he groaned and bucked his hips, unable to restrain himself. Ignis released Ardyn’s prick for a moment and Ardyn cracked his eyes open. When he looked up, he saw Ignis’s green eyes trained on him as intently as they had been on Noctis, gauging his satisfaction and altering his movements accordingly. The intensity of Ignis’s gaze was as arousing as the desperation of Noctis’s. Ignis moved his hand down to cup Ardyn’s balls, leaving his cock unattended as they had done to Noctis earlier. Ardyn felt Noctis’s slick fingers pause against his asshole, and he sighed heavily, hoping to encourage the other men. “Are you going to tease me forever, Noct?”

“You do it to me all the time,” Noctis replied, a hint of mischief in his voice, “besides, I gotta show you what I’ve learned from you, and part of that is making you want this as bad as I do,” he continued with a self-satisfied air.

“Such a wise, experienced teacher, Ardyn...you look nearly as desperate to be fucked as Noct did in my office,” Ignis joked, caressing the side of Ardyn’s face, “How long has it been since you’ve bottomed?” His fingertips dragged through Ardyn’s beard stubble, following the edge of his jaw until his hand rested at the top of Ardyn’s throat. The implication of Ignis’s hand alone was enough to send a jolt of excitement through Ardyn’s body; without thinking, he drew in a breath, holding it in anticipation of Ignis’s next move. At the same time, Noctis’s index finger penetrated him to the second knuckle. The sensation was still vaguely foreign to Ardyn; while he had certainly experimented with a number of toys, before beginning his relationship with Noctis he could count the number of men he had allowed to claim his ass on one hand.

“Long enough,” Ardyn said through clenched teeth. When he swallowed, his Adam’s apple rubbed against the palm of Ignis’s hand and sent a fresh rush of endorphins to his brain. “This is far from my first time, Noct. You know that. You can use more than one finger,” he scolded lightly.

Noctis looked up at Ardyn and raised his eyebrow. “I know. But you sound good when you beg for it,” he said in the sassy voice that Ardyn adored, and for a moment Ardyn was annoyed, but forgot his irritation when the sudden pressure of three slender fingers opened his asshole wide.

“I don’t fucking beg,” Ardyn retorted, his muscles gripping Noctis’s fingers tightly as he pumped them in and out of his body. Fingers felt good, but the longer that Noctis continued his foreplay, the more that Ardyn craved the fullness of Noctis’s cock. Ignis’s hand pressed down on his throat threateningly as he spoke, and he smiled fiendishly at Ignis, whose calm visage remained steady.

Ignis raised his eyebrow. “Perhaps Noct and I aren’t working hard enough, then.”

Noctis flexed his fingers, their foreplay proceeding at a maddeningly slow pace. He worked a fourth finger inside, and when Ardyn opened his mouth to complain again, Ignis’s hand began to close around Ardyn’s throat. This was exactly what Ardyn had been waiting for, and he groaned encouragingly at Ignis, who responded by increasing his grip until Ardyn had to struggle to breathe. Ardyn began to lose focus as he became lightheaded, concentrating on the breath he could manage and the intense pleasure of Noctis’s fingers widening his asshole, preparing him to be fucked. Ardyn drew as much oxygen as possible, catching a glimpse of Noctis, hand still mostly buried in Ardyn’s ass while watching his chest heave and fists grasp the white bedsheets. When Noctis’s darkened eyes finally met Ardyn’s, the younger man nodded and reached for the lube, coating his dick with viscous gel and using his sticky hands to spread Ardyn’s cheeks open wide.

“You ready?” Noctis said, unable to hide his excitement, “Hope so, I can’t wait to fuck you,” he added, rubbing the head of his cock tantalizingly against Ardyn’s hole, slick with a combination of lube and Noctis’s precome.

“I’ve been ready for you for days,” Ardyn murmured, and with that Noctis began to ease his length inside Ardyn. He gritted his teeth as the head and then the shaft of Noctis’s engorged prick slowly slid into him, his lover’s cock far more satisfying than his fingers. “Show me what you can do, Noct…” Ardyn’s hand closed around the nearest object, which happened to be Ignis’s leg. Ignis tightened his long fingers around Ardyn’s throat again as Noctis began to move inside of Ardyn; despite his preparation that week and plenty of foreplay, he was still incredibly tight.

“Oh my god, you feel amazing,” Noctis groaned, adjusting his position to establish rhythm. With each thrust of his hips he drove deeper, and for a moment Ardyn tried to lift his head but Ignis’s hand on his throat kept him firmly in check.

“You’re not the one in control right now,” Ignis reminded Ardyn in a low voice, his thumb pressing into the soft skin at the top of Ardyn’s throat. His breathing was labored and his vision was blurry; when he gasped too hard for air, Ignis relented and reached for Ardyn's nipples with his free hand. “I wish you had been in the mood for the clamps. Pain really does look so good on you,” he said evenly, pinching Ardyn’s nipple in his left hand and twisting sharply, “and thinking of your arrogant face like this sometimes is all that gets me through morning meetings that you pawn off on me so that you and your sweetheart can sleep in.” He glanced over at Noctis. “Not that I blame you anymore for succumbing to temptation.”

Ardyn barely paid attention to the words that Ignis was saying; pleasure was all he cared about at the moment. He would normally have a smart remark or three for Ignis, but the hand on his throat kept him from uttering a word. There were only two people in the world that he could allow to take him like this, and he intended to savor every minute. A sudden wave of pleasure coursed through Ardyn when Noctis’s cock stroked his prostate, and he rocked his hips so that Noctis could hit that spot again. Through nearly closed eyes he caught sight of Ignis; his lips were pursed and his long fingers rolled Ardyn’s nipple back and forth while Noctis continued to fuck Ardyn. Before he closed his eyes again, Ardyn noticed Noctis’s blissful expression and tightened the muscles in his lower body, eliciting a loud gasp from his young lover.

“You’re so tight, so fucking tight,” Noctis said, in his trademark babble that always gave away how close he was to orgasm. Ignis abandoned Ardyn’s nipples and picked up his cock again, his hand working over Ardyn’s shaft while Noctis drove into his ass with reckless abandon. “Ardyn…I…” he said through panting breaths, balancing his weight against Ardyn’s thighs to penetrate as deeply as possible with every thrust, “love...the way you...feel around me.”

Ignis leaned forward, his left hand firm around Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn felt his orgasm building, precome and lube dripping down the length of his shaft making Ignis’s work easy. Ignis released his hold on Ardyn’s throat, moving to cover his nose and mouth instead, cutting off Ardyn’s ability to breathe altogether. Ardyn moaned and gasped against Ignis’s hand, which turned out to be a wasted effort; the desperate, light-headed feeling came back sooner now that he couldn’t draw a breath at all. The heat of his orgasm flooded through his lower body and he jerked his hips towards Noctis. Noctis slammed into Ardyn and then pulled slowly, deliberately out before thrusting back inside. Ardyn knew that he needed to take a breath, but his body craved the endorphin rush more than the oxygen he needed to live. Ignis seemed to sense this and allowed Ardyn a quick breath before replacing his hand on Ardyn’s face.

“You want him to fill your ass full of come, don’t you?” Ignis said evenly, his free hand moving quickly now over Ardyn’s shaft and head, green eyes carefully watching his expression as Ardyn thrashed against Ignis’s hands. “You want it because it’s his, and his alone.” Ignis wasn’t wrong, but even if Ardyn could talk he wouldn’t have agreed aloud. Ardyn’s world was reduced to Ignis’s hands, Noctis’s cock, and an impending climax stronger than any he could recall in years. Noctis’s short fingernails dug into Ardyn’s thighs as he buried his cock a final time into his lover. He heard Noctis curse; the hot pulse inside him combined with the steady motion of Ignis’s practiced hand brought him over the edge in a toe-curling, violent orgasm.

At some point during his climax, Ignis had removed his hand from Ardyn’s nose and mouth, allowing him to breathe and speak; he had been so caught up in his own ecstasy that he didn’t notice his unencumbered breath until he realized his mouth was as dry as a desert. Ardyn opened his eyes to Noctis still kneeling between his legs, panting almost as hard as himself. His hair hung in his eyes and sweat beads rolled down his temples. Noctis licked his dry lips and Ardyn expected him to say something, but instead he just stared at Ardyn, the blissful smile on his lover’s face an echo of his own.

“You two aren’t fooling anyone,” Ignis said with a shake of his head. He reached across Ardyn’s boneless form to grab the washcloth from the nightstand and hand it to Noctis, who slowly eased his softening erection out of Ardyn’s body. Noctis spent a moment cleaning both himself and Ardyn off, then flopped onto his belly between Ardyn and Ignis. He crawled on his elbows far enough to reach Ardyn’s lips and Ardyn accepted Noctis’s kiss, reaching up to stroke his flushed face.

“How come you never told me you liked that stuff before? The nipple clamps, and the choking,” Noctis asked, pushing his hair out of his face with his hand. “I would’ve been okay with it...I mean, I’m glad Ignis was with us, of course,” he added, grinning over his shoulder at Ignis, whose long fingers traced abstract patterns over the dusting of freckles on Noctis’s pale shoulders. Ardyn had done the same on more than one occasion as they basked in afterglow.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at Noctis, his expression serious. “Do you know what the difference is between choking sex and necrophilia?” Noctis shook his head, and Ardyn broke his stoic facade. “About five minutes.”

Ignis groaned. “You know I hate that joke,” he chided. “He and I have done this before, Noct. While I can’t and certainly wouldn't want to read Ardyn’s mind, I believe he intended this session to be educational for you,” he explained.

Noctis pursed his lips, eyeing both Ignis and Ardyn. His brow furrowed slightly, and the hint of jealousy in his expression turned to intrigue. “I guess that makes sense,” he replied, looking at Ardyn promisingly. “You have any other secret kinks you haven’t told me about, or is this it?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “If I can interject, I’m still highly interested in seeing you in that ball gag, considering we have all weekend to ourselves here. I’ve arranged with the staff to have no unexpected interruptions.”

“You know what I want first?” Noctis rolled onto his back, yawning and stretching his toes towards the end of the bed.

“If it’s not food or sleep, I’ll wear the ball gag myself,” Ardyn rolled his eyes, and Noctis’s eyes went wide. “Of course it’s food,” he sighed, “I don’t know how or why you always want to eat if you don’t pass out within ten minutes after sex, but it’s one of those oddly charming things about you.”

“Sex is a workout. Isn’t it pretty normal to get hungry after you work out?” Noctis grinned, and Ardyn threw a sidelong glance at his flat belly and slightly protruding hipbones and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll deal with being over thirty when I’m over thirty,” Noctis waved his hand then rubbed his hand over his stomach. “Ignis, do they have pizza?”

Ignis reached for the phone on the opposite nightstand. “I’ll have the restaurant send something over. By the way, if we’re finished for the evening, I can retire to the spare bedroom should you lovebirds prefer to be alone for the rest of the night.”

Ardyn twitched at the word “lovebirds” but silently let it drop. Noctis turned over and shook his head at Ignis. “You should stay with us tonight. I mean, I dunno much about threesome rules, but I’d feel like kind of a dick if I told you to go away after Ardyn almost hit you in the eye with come.”

“When did that happen?” Ardyn laughed, realizing exactly how hard he had come.

“Shortly after you made a noise that I’ve never heard the likes of, but would love to hear again,” Ignis explained, “It was erotic enough to forgive your apparent lack of concern.”

“Consider it a form of praise,” Ardyn laughed, pushing his auburn hair back from his face with his hands. He heard Noctis’s stomach growl and pulled his lover towards him. “Do I have to distract you until room service arrives?”

“Perhaps I should order something we can enjoy off of his body,” Ignis thought aloud. “How do you feel about that, Noct?”

“I feel like I wish there was an Artichoke Pizza around here,” Noctis replied, and Ardyn silenced his complaints with a hungry kiss. Ignis took the opportunity to make the call for room service; he rejoined Noctis and Ardyn on the other side of the bed after hanging up the phone. As Ignis’s hands slid around Ardyn’s waist, half-hard cock pressing insistently against his backside while Noctis pressed kiss after kiss to his favorite spot behind Ardyn’s ear, Ardyn silently congratulated himself on successfully finalizing what might be the most profitable merger to date in his personal and professional life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *long sigh* When I finally finished this chapter I felt like I had completed a marathon sex session of my own! Bottom Ardyn is a wonderful thing sometimes, isn't he?
> 
> Anyway, this is it! Thanks so much for sticking with this story through its hiatus, for those who followed it from the beginning. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it :)


End file.
